Burlington Cougars
| owner = | coach = Marc West | GM = Rob Radford | media = | affiliates = Dundas Blues (NDJCHL) | name1 = Burlington Mohawks | dates1 = 1952-19xx | name2 = Burlington Hallidays | dates2 = 19xx-19xx | name3 = Burlington Industrials | dates3 = 19xx-1960 | name4 = Burlington Mohawks | dates4 = 1960-1976 | name5 = Burlington Cougars | dates5 = 1976-Present }}The Burlington Cougars are a Junior "A" ice hockey team from Burlington, Ontario, Canada. They are a part of Central Division Hockey. History Founded in the early 1950s, the Burlington Mohawks found their footing in the Central Junior B Hockey League. After seven seasons in the league and two league championships, the team was transferred to the Niagara District Junior B Hockey League. In the Niagara League, the briefly renamed Industrials won both the 1963 and 1964 league championships before dropping down to Junior C in the late 1960s. In 1970, the Mohawks jumped back up to the Junior B level in the Mid-Ontario Junior B Hockey League. They were in the league for one season before the Ontario Hockey Association shifted them back to the Central Junior B Hockey League. The Mohawks were renamed the Cougars in 1976 and stayed in the Central League for twenty-two seasons, from 1971 until 1993. In 1981, the Cougars won their first Central League championship since 1958. They went on to face the Stratford Cullitons of the Mid-Western Junior Hockey League in the Sutherland Cup final. The Cougars won the series 8-points-to-4 to defeated the Cullitons and claim their only Sutherland Cup. In 1987, the Cougars won their fourth and final Central League championship. In 1993, the Central League was promoted to become the Ontario Provincial Junior A Hockey League, the Cougars made the jump with the league. The Cougars have yet to win an OPJHL title. The Cougars recently moved their home rink from Central Arena on Drury Lane to The Wave Twin Rinks on Mainway. The move has been quite controversial for many longtime fans, as Central Arena was the traditional home for the Cougars. The new rink has had complaints that the sightlines are poor, and that it does not hold enough fans. Season-by-season results Playoffs *1994 Lost Quarter-final :Burlington Cougars defeated Georgetown Raiders 4-games-to-none :Oakville Blades defeated Burlington Cougars 4-games-to-none *1995 Lost Preliminary :Brampton Capitals defeated Burlington Cougars 4-games-to-1 *1996 DNQ *1997 DNQ *1998 Lost Preliminary :Oakville Blades defeated Burlington Cougars 4-games-to-2 *1999 Lost Division Quarter-final :Georgetown Raiders defeated Burlington Cougars 3-games-to-1 *2000 Lost Division Semi-final :Burlington Cougars defeated Milton Merchants 4-games-to-3 :Georgetown Raiders defeated Burlington Cougars 4-games-to-3 *2001 DNQ *2002 DNQ *2003 Lost Division Quarter-final :Oakville Blades defeated Burlington Cougars 4-games-to-none *2004 Lost Division Quarter-final :Oakville Blades defeated Burlington Cougars 4-games-to-none *2005 Lost Division Quarter-final :Milton Icehawks defeated Burlington Cougars 4-games-to-1 *2006 Lost Division Quarter-final :Oakville Blades defeated Burlington Cougars 4-games-to-1 *2007 Lost Division Quarter-final :Georgetown Raiders defeated Burlington Cougars 4-games-to-2 *2008 Lost Division Quarter-final :Brampton Capitals defeated Burlington Cougars 3-games-to-none *2009 Lost Division Semi-final :Burlington Cougars defeated Milton Icehawks 3-games-to-none :Oakville Blades defeated Burlington Cougars 4-games-to-1 *2010 Lost CCHL Semi-final :Burlington Cougars defeated North York Rangers 4-games-to-none :Burlington Cougars defeated Streetsville Derbys 4-games-to-none :Newmarket Hurricanes defeated Burlington Cougars 4-games-to-none *2011 Lost Quarter-final :Burlington Cougars defeated Hamilton Red Wings 4-games-to-none :Oakville Blades defeated Burlington Cougars 4-games-to-2 *2012 Lost Division Semi-final :Burlington Cougars defeated Milton Icehawks 3-games-to-1 :Georgetown Raiders defeated Burlington Cougars 4-games-to-1 Sutherland Cup appearances :1981: Burlington Cougars defeated Stratford Cullitons 8-points-to-4 Notable alumni *Kevin Bieksa *Tim Bothwell *Eric Cairns *Peter Crosbie *Paul Crowley *Dan Currie *Bob Dillabough *Steve Durbano *Paul Henderson *Larry Jeffrey *Jeff Johnson (Running back in Canadian Football League) *Rick Lanz *Mark Lawrence *Lowell MacDonald *Pit Martin *Scott McKay *John Miszuk *Lance Nethery *Danny Olesevich *Murray Oliver *Pat Quinn *Dennis Ribant (Pitcher-MLB) *Wayne Rivers *Ron Sedlbauer *Fred Speck *Dave Syvret Sr. *Steve Valiquette *Mark Visheau External links *Cougars Website Category:Ontario Provincial Junior A Hockey League teams Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:Burlington Cougars